


Winter Roses

by poisonkirby



Category: Mario & Luigi RPG (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, WIP, characters will be tagged as their mentioned, cute fluff, they arent dating yet ;)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 12:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17960159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonkirby/pseuds/poisonkirby
Summary: Winters in the Mushroom Kingdom had always brought snow, a light fluffy powder that gracefully danced to the ground and gave the landscape a more magical appearance. Luigi had only ever known the winters of the Mushroom Kingdom; he and his twin had lived there since they were babies. There was never really any reason for their family to spend the holiday season away from home. Though this winter was different.





	1. The Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! this has taken me a bit longer than ive wanted, but ive finally gotten to where im happy with this lol. i hope you enjoy!  
> also, heres some music to read along with!!! 
> 
> first half of chapter: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6-di1kwlTTg&t=20s or if u wanna keep with superstar saga: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jJO4O1Ckjck
> 
> after scene break, second half of chapter: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CMCyujgMzcw

The morning went on as normal for the brothers, Luigi woke first and started the coffee while deciding what to make for breakfast. He settled on something simple and got to work setting his cooking supplies out.  
Since Mario wouldn't be awake for a while, he flipped on the radio and decided to make himself a cup of hot cocoa. A selection of relaxing holiday music filled the silence in their cozy home along with the growing smell of coffee. 

Luigi glanced out the window, it had snowed last night! He bounced slightly in excitement, the first snow of the season was always the best in his opinion. He wondered what he should do first, take pictures? Make a snowman? Shovel the walkways? Shoveling wouldn't be productive since it had just snowed, and more snow would be bound to fall after-

 

"Mail call!" the cheerful cry interrupted his rapid train of thought. 

 

Glancing at the clock, he found it weird for the mail to run this early. Their house was almost last on the route, or at least it usually is. 

Luigi set down his drink and carefully put on his snow boots, opening the door to find a chipper Parakoopa in front of him.

 

"Oh! Sorry! Didn't mean to scare you!" the flying koopa apologized as he noticed the man jump. "I know letters are usually delivered to your mailbox, but I was instructed to give this one right to you!" He dug around his mailbag and produced several letters, and handed them off.

 

"Uh, thank you!" Luigi gave a small wave before the Parakoopa flew off in the direction of Toad Town, clumsily dropping several pieces of mail out of his bag.

 

He shut the door and turned eagerly to find out what was so important it had to be hand delivered. Bills, Mushroom newsletter, a note from Peach to Mario that he set on his brother's side of the table, another bill, all the usual.  
Except the last letter in the pile, a light-yellow tinted envelope with fancy shining lettering addressed to him. The faint scent of roses wafted from the paper as Luigi gently opened and unfolded the delicate paper. 

 

"Dearest Luigi,

The Beanbean Kingdom is hosting its annual Winter Ball this holiday and I would be delighted for you to appear as my guest. The event lasts a total of 3 days, you are more than welcomed to stay in the castle. I look forward to your reply!

Sincerely,  
Prince Peasley"

 

He could feel the heat creeping to his face as he read each word over again carefully. A Winter Ball? Him? This was so sudden. He thought more and more over the letter, bringing it softly to his chest.

 

'I've never spent the holidays away from home... Won't Mario be lonely?' he thought, 'I'm not really the party type either. But if Peasley wants me to come, and visiting the Beanbean Kingdom again would be nice."

 

A yawn and the creaking of steps snapped him back into reality, followed by a sleepy, "Mornin’.”

Luigi turned, a bit startled, and wished his brother a good morning. 

 

"Whatcha got there?" Mario asked.

 

"Huh?" he remembered the letter in his hand he was just so intently studying. "Just the mail."

 

The older brother began pouring himself a cup of coffee, nodding. 

 

"I uh- it's from Peasley." Luigi sat the letter down and began on breakfast. 

 

Mario sat down in his usual chair, leaning towards the table in interest. "Ooooh, what did he say?"

 

"He invited me to the Beanbean Winter Ball," Luigi started as he cracked an egg in the heated pan, "but I don't know if I'll go yet."

 

Mario stopped sipping his coffee and looked puzzled. 

 

"I want to go! I- I mean I don't not want to go I'm not the party type at all and it's-" 

 

"Slow down, it's okay."

 

Luigi put the spatula he was gripping down and caught his breath, starting again slower. "I would like to go, it's just such a big fancy event I don't know if I... Belong there y'know?" 

 

"I understand. But Peasley invited you right? He wants you there, so you belong there. But if you think you don't want to go no one's going to make you. Besides who am I going to make hold all the presents we buy when we go Christmas shopping?" Mario joked to ease his brother’s anxiety.

 

"I guess you're right..." he said as he put a small plate of eggs on the table. “But if you make me carry everything this year you aren’t getting a present from me.”

 

Mario stuck his tongue out at the plate and started sipping his coffee again when he noticed the note from Peach. "Hey, when did this come in?" 

 

"Hm?" Luigi turned and sat a plate of bacon next to the eggs. "Oh this morning with the rest of the mail."

 

Mario started munching on a few pieces of bacon while he opened the note, adorned with the delicate seal of the Mushroom Kingdom.

 

"Mario,

I've heard from Prince Peasley that he would like Luigi to attend the Beanbean Winter Ball, so I'm asking you to please try your hardest to get him to go! It would mean a lot to Peasley, so please try your best! 

See you at the Winter Festival,  
Peach ♡"

 

He folded the note and placed it in his pocket, taking a piece of cinnamon toast from the plate Luigi was bringing to the table. 

 

"So, what did the Princess say?"

 

"It was about the Winter Festival, she wants me to remember to bring food and stuff. Usual party prep."

 

Luigi brought his fist gently into his open palm at the thought of the Festival. "That's right, the Princess' Winter Festival! Didn't she want both of us to be there?" 

 

"I'll tell her you're in the Beanbean Kingdom if you end up going, I have a feeling she'll understand." Mario shrugged, "So, did the Prince say anything else?"

 

"Well, the Ball lasts 3 days and he said I could stay in the castle," 

 

Mario nodded, suddenly completely understanding what was going on here. "You should go, it'll be fun!"

 

"I don't know, I've never been to another country by myself..." Luigi said while absent mindedly munching a piece of toast. "Flying is scary, I don't know if I can do that by myself either."

 

"C'mon Weegee, if you can clean a mansion full of ghosts out in a couple days you can go on an airplane by yourself." Mario said.

 

Luigi laughed, bringing his fork down on his plate, "I guess you're right. And it's not like I won't know anyone there."

 

"Right! You'll have fun, I promise. And if you don’t, I can come pick you up and you can yell at me the whole way home.”

 

Luigi nodded, "Alright. I'll send him a letter back to let him know I'll be there."

 

♡♡♡

 

With only two weeks to go before the Winter Ball, Peasley paced back and forth nervously while overseeing preparations with the aid of Lady Lima. 

 

"Your majesty if you would please stop worrying and just focus on the decoration-" 

 

"It's been two whole days! What if the letter never reached him? Do you think I should send another? Should I have called or texted instead? Oh but that’s too sudden, isn’t it?" The prince asked, turning quickly on this heel to meet his retainer’s gaze.

 

Lady Lima sighed deeply and brought her hand to her face. "I swear you are your mother's son. She would always get so caught up in her crushes and trying to make everything perfect to impress them." 

Peasley blushed and turned back to the castle employees who were quite loudly arguing over the placement of the roses. 

 

"I think yellow should be on this pillar." one said in a matter-of-fact tone.

 

"That looks like trash and you know it! They should all match, and the red should go here!" the other scoffed.

 

The prince let out a long breath. "I want the roses in the garden to be red. But alternate between red and yellow leading to the garden."

 

The employee vouching for yellow laughed in a triumphant manner, sticking his tongue out which earned him a slap on the arm from the other. Both scurried back to work on the arrangements when Peasley let out another distressed sigh.

Lady Lima put her hand on his arm and let out a chuckle. "Peasley, everything is going to go fine. He's probably thinking it over still, remember he's a timid thing. Decision making didn’t seem like it was his strong suit." The prince looked to her, a slight tinge of worry in his eyes.

 

"You don't think this was too much to ask do you? It was extremely sudden of me."

 

"I feel you did the right thing, mulling over a crush isn't healthy. It's best to come out with your feelings especially if you feel they're mutual."

 

The prince nodded. He really felt there was something between them, even if it took him sometime to realize. It only became more and more apparent after the Cackletta incident, when the safety of his people wasn't at the forefront. The way he would long for the brothers to visit the kingdom, his excitement to travel to the Mushroom Kingdom in hopes of seeing him for only a second, it was so obvious.  
He would notice small things about Luigi that he hadn't paid attention too before, like his habit of tugging on his hair when he was nervous, his cute little sighs of exasperation when his older brother would drag him off to another adventure, the way he blushed when Peasley acknowledged him.

Suddenly Peasley was thrown back into reality by a firm pat on the back.

 

"Are the Ball decorations coming along well?” his mother asked, taking a look around at the bit of progress they had made.

 

“They’re coming. Eventually.” Lady Lima chimed in.

The Queen let out a jolly laugh.

 

Peasley shook his head. “Apologies for taking so long mother, but everything must be perfect.”

 

Queen Bean brought the prince into an embrace in one strong arm. “Peasley I understand! You have plenty of time, you should not stress yourself out! I assure everything will go swimmingly.”

 

“I pray to the stars it does.” Peasley muttered as the queen put him back on the ground.

 

“Your Majesty, was there something you needed our attention for?” Lady Lima said, trying to move the conversation along as she noticed the decorators starting another quarrel in the garden.

 

“Oh! I almost forgot, this came for you earlier Peasley,” she said as she handed a small white envelope to the Prince. His eyes lit up, instantly knowing what was inside.

Trying to carefully open the letter, he could barely hide is excitement. He was trying his hardest to keep himself from getting worked up over this, but the wait nearly drove him up the wall.

The Queen and Lady Lima not so subtly peered over Peasley’s shoulder, curious to see the response.

 

“Well? Did he accept?” Lady Lima interrupted the silence to ask.

 

Peasley gripped the letter tighter and smiled, turning to his mother and aid. “Yes! He said he will try to arrive a day early as well! Oh, I’m so excited. I must finish the decorating and start planning at once!”  
And with that the Prince was off to the garden, enthusiastically giving orders to the staff.

 

Lady Lima let out a small chuckle. “It astounds me how much of you I see in him.”

 

“I was ever the romantic, wasn’t I? I cannot begin to tell you how proud I am of him.”

 

“I as well your Highness.” she smiled. “Now come! It’s time for tea, and we can also settle other preparations for the Ball.”


	2. Are We Friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luigi realizes he's got nothing to wear to the ball!! Daisy knows just the right person for the occasion.

“What do you mean you don’t have anything to wear, the ball is in just a week!” Daisy scolded her best friend on the other side of the phone. 

 

The desert princess was just starting her morning routine from her grand bathroom, when her playlist of peppy music was cut off by the ringing of her phone. On the other line was a timid voiced Luigi, begging for help. 

He’d covered everything for his trip; the airplane tickets, extra travel containers for his anxiety medication; but when it came time to pack clothes he was stumped. None of the clothes he had seemed to be right for the occasion. He quickly realized that meant he would have nothing for the night of the ball, the whole reason he was going.

 

“I mean I don’t have anything Dais! Not one thing.” Luigi panicked. “This is a disaster, I can’t just show up to a high end event in my overalls!”

 

Daisy switched to speaker phone and continued curling her hair, lightly chuckling. “Why not go shopping then, I’m sure you can still find something nice; even on short notice.”

 

There was a moment of silence followed by a bit of shuffling. “I was uh. Thinking about wearing a dress and-”

 

She smiled, sitting her curling iron dangerously close to the sink. “That’s perfect! Weeg, you would look so good!” 

 

“You think so? I sorta know the kind of look I want, but I don’t know if I’m comfortable going on my own…”

 

“Get Mario to go with you,” Daisy said, pinning a section of her hair with an alligator clip.

 

Luigi let out another sigh, explaining how something with an old friend came up in Nimbus Land, just as Mario had told him when he was rushing out the door that morning.

 

“Oh. Weeeeell… Maybe you could get Peach to go with you?”

 

Suddenly the sound of something being dropped rang out from the other line, along with a small yelp. “The Princess?” 

 

Daisy laughed. “Of course the Princess, you have another Peach over there I don’t know about?”

 

Luigi tried regaining his composure. “Daisy she’s a busy woman, and she’s got her Winter Festival to arrange! She can’t just drop her responsibilities at the drop of a hat...”

 

“She does for me all the time,” Daisy said flatly while brushing through a heated lock of hair.

 

“Well because you’re a Princess, I-I’m a nobody!”

 

The Princess rolled her eyes and dropped her hairbrush on the counter with an unexpected clatter, making Luigi jump on the other line. “Listen Weeg, she drops what she’s doing for me because she’s my friend. Not because I’m royalty, but because she wants to spend time with me. And you aren’t a nobody, you’re her friend too! I’m sure if you or I told her about what’s going on, she wouldn’t mind helping.”

Luigi paused at the unexpected outburst, unsure of what to say in response. 

 

“You still there dude?” Daisy eventually chimed in again.

 

“Y-yea, sorry, I was just thinking. Uh. You’re right Dais. I don’t know why, but I never really ever stopped to consider if me and the Princess were friends.”

 

Daisy was silent for a moment, then barely stifled a laugh. “Luigi, oh my gosh, how long have you and your brother known Peach? You’ve known her longer than you’ve known me!”

 

“Oh gosh Daisy you’re right!” Luigi laughed along with his friend, “That was awfully silly of me…”

 

Daisy let out a triumphant huff, continuing where she left off on her hair. “You should call her up after we're done talking, tell me how it goes!” She knew he wasn't much for conversation, or asking others for much of anything, so a gentle nudge in the right direction was best. Though if worse came to worse she supposed she could just call Peach for him.

 

Luigi thought it over for a second, trying to slow his ever-quickening breathing. “Y-yea I suppose I should… Thank you again, Daisy.”

 

The Princess shook her head. “No problem dude, now hop to it! Talk to you later!” 

 

The timid man managed to squeeze in a quick goodbye just as the line went dead, leaving him in silence with his thoughts once again.   
He gazed at the dial pad on his phone, then to the wood paneling of the ceiling. He sighed loudly, and moved from his cozy spot on the couch to the first stair of the staircase down the hall. 

 

He shakily switched to the contacts screen and searched up Princess Peach's name. (Saved properly as such.) He had always had a tough time talking to people on the phone, even calling people he was close to like Daisy was a challenge. The fluttering anxious feeling in his chest would rise up and make pressing the call button a million times worse. Taking in a deep breath, he pressed call and gently put the phone to his ear, fiddling with the Star Bit phone charm his brother had gotten him at the Star Festival. 

“Hello?” A soft voice rang out from the other side.

“Uh-um, hi your highness! I uh, was wondering if I could ask you something really quick.” He managed to say as clearly as he could.

“Oh, hello Luigi!” Peach greeted cheerily as she recognized the voice on the other line. “Yes, what is it?”

Luigi mentally kicked himself for not going over what to say before calling. “Umm… Well Mario is going to be busy for a couple days and I was wondering if you would help me with some clothes shopping I need to do for the winter ball…” he cringed to himself after he got all of his words out.

Peach lightly gasped. “Why of course, I would love to! That sounds very fun, and it would be good to get away from these festival preparations for a few hours.”

Luigi smiled, glad that she wasn't mad at him for asking. “Great! S-so when is a good time for you?”

“Hmm… How about this afternoon, after lunchtime?” 

“Are you sure? This is rather short notice…” Luigi spoke up before he could stop himself, wincing again.

Peach giggled cutely. “It's not a problem at all Luigi! I need a break and shopping sounds fun right about now. I'll meet you in the courtyard at Toad Town, okay?” 

“Alright! See you then, Princess! And thank you...” 

“No problem at all!” the princess replied. “Bye-bye!”

Luigi said his goodbyes and hung up, releasing a breath he didn't even know he was holding. That went a lot smoother than he thought it would, and he was getting shopping done that day! He switched over to the texting app to tell Daisy the news as he got up from the safety of the bottom step.  
He chuckled at the name she saved herself as while he climbed up to his room to get dressed.

 

[Sent to: BEST PRINCESS EVER] : Hey daisy I asked peach and she was cool with it, were gonna meet up later today.

[Received from: BEST PRINCESS EVER] : SEE I TOLD U… u just gotta believe me lol

[Sent to: BEST PRINCESS EVER] : Yea I know ;o; 

[Received from: BEST PRINCESS EVER] : dude send me pics of the dress u get tho fr i wanna see

[Sent to: BEST PRINCESS EVER] : [file enclosed: Cutie_Emotes_OKAY.gif]

 

He threw his phone down on the bed and continued to get ready, wondering if he should wear something casual or his regular attire. Going through his closet, he debated on several outfits but eventually settled on something cozy and warm but also stylish.  
His trusty green sweater, the matching knitted beanie Mario had gifted to him, and cuffed khakis- with his blue snow boots of course. 

 

♡♡♡

 

It was sometime after 12 PM, Luigi had texted Peach to let her know he was on his way to Toad Town. It wasn’t much of a walk from his and Mario’s place to the town courtyard- it only took a few minutes via warp pipe or walking- but Luigi decided to walk and take in all of the stunning sights the kingdom had to offer around this time of year. All of the trees topped in delicate white snow, the icicles forming on the roofs of toad houses accented by colorful holiday decorations, it was all so pleasing to Luigi.

Winter had always been his favorite season, unlike his brother who was definitely a summer person. Sweaters and fluffy, baggy clothing had always been more his style, and he’s always loved playing in the snow. It made everything so pretty and sparkly looking. He had so many good memories in the snow.

The Courtyard of Toad Town was even more beautiful this time of year. The snow had just been shoveled, winter decorations twinkled on the shops and homes surrounded by bundled up residents enjoying the cold air. Several small toads played tag with a couple small looking koopas, their mothers keeping an eye on them from a nearby bench. A sales toad was out and about, directing passer bys into his store, advertising the heated interior and low prices. He extended his offer to Luigi upon seeing him, but was politely declined.   
Luigi made his way to the bench in front of the fountain, which was gussied up with shining winter ornaments and lights, and still flowing despite the freezing temperatures. The Princess had explained this to Mario and Luigi one winter, telling them the residents enjoyed keeping the fountain running year round so extra funds were used to heat the water starting in the fall. This caused the snow around the fountain to melt, but also meant this area was always crowded by cold citizens trying to warm themselves up before going on their way. 

The door to the post office swung open, startling Luigi a bit, and the clumsy paratroopa from the week before took to the sky, dropping a few letters again. A nearby goomba shouted in his direction, picking the letter up with their mouth.

“Oh! My thanks!” the paratroopa gasped, out of breath from his quick u-turn, grabbing the letter. 

The goomba smiled. “No problem! Just try and be more careful in the future, OK? It would be a shame if someone's mail ended up lost or stolen.” 

“It would, I’d definitely lose my job then!” he said, taking to the sky once more. “Well, a postman’s job is never done! Good-bye!”

The goomba waddled away towards a cafe, muttering something about the post office hiring ditzy mail carriers until they were out of earshot. 

Luigi smiled, he loved it here. There were so many different kinds of people, all coming together and all willing to help each other. 

His train of thought was interrupted when he heard some excited chattering, followed up with a shrill little toad’s voice saying “Is that the Princess?!” He turned in that direction, seeing a few toads from the castle walking alongside Princess Peach. He silently breathed a sigh of relief, as she was in casual clothing as well. He didn’t want to be underdressed for wherever they were going. 

He stood to go and meet her, waving. “Hi Princess, you look lovely, I like your coat!” 

She wore a light pink trench coat dress with a fluffy poncho over top, a small bow tied on her chest. Her usual crown was switched out for a matching pink beret, her hair tied in loose low pigtails. 

Peach smiled, returning the wave. “Hello Luigi, nice to see you! You’re looking lovely as well.”

Luigi blushed. “Ah thank you. So, are you ready to go?”

“Yes! I know some stores that would definitely suit your taste and match the occasion. Toads?” She said.  
The toads stood at attention.

“We’ll be off!” She curtsied. “You’re free to go back to the castle.”

“Yes Princess! Have fun!” They saluted, and were off back to the castle.   
Peach waved to them, and then to the citizens she spotted starring. The smaller toad with bows covered her face and ran, while the mole with her waved then chased after her friend.   
This made Peach giggled, then she turned to Luigi.

“Well, let’s be off!” She said, starting to lead the way to the train station.

Luigi nodded, following close behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG.. i really wanted this fic done before winter last year ended but i just could never find the time... and sorry if the length is weird compared to last chapter, this was originally gonna be only 3 chapters but i dont wanna limit myself and decided to cut this chapter in half, watch out for the shopping trip!!  
> thank you all for your kind words on the last chapter!!! yall def got me to scrape up the confidence to get this chapter polished ;o;


End file.
